College Experiment
by StaceySingleton
Summary: What happens when Elle and Will get stuck in a college experiment where they have to live in the same dorm apartment.... P&P modern ff. R&R please! writing a new chapter right now! yay!
1. Arrival at Clemson University

I looked at the clock, 4:00pm; it was two hours before we would arrive in Clemson, South Carolina. We is me, Elle Bennet, Jane Bennet. We were going to Clemson University for our first year in college. I was so excited! I couldn't say the same for Jane though, she was homesick and we just left the house not even three minutes ago! We are from the town of Lexington, South Carolina. We went to Lexington High School and we lived in the most respected neighborhood in Lexington, Longbourn Estates. We were what people in that town called well of and I hated it! I wanted to lead a normal life where people wanted to know me because of me and not my family's money. I was staring out the window of the car while my sister was trying to talk and drive at the same time. "Elle what are you thinking about?" Jane asked in her angelic voice. "You know the usual, daydreaming about me being the main character in my favorite novel, Pride and Prejudice" Jane laughed "So are you Elizabeth?" I laughed "You know it is so weird that we have the same names as the two eldest Bennet sisters and their description is a description of ourselves!" Jane laughed and agreed. I reached over and turned the radio on to my favorite station, 104.7 wnok, and started singing along with my favorite song of the moment, All Summer Long by Kid Rock, I loved this song! I would love to experience the things he was singing about in the song and find someone to experience it with. "Singing sweet home Alabama all summer long!" I sang at the top of my lungs. Jane looked at me and just laughed. I swayed my body back and forth to the song while singing along. We were driving in my 1966 mustang convertible, a BMW convertible drove besides us and I started to sway my hands in the air. The people in the car beside us, two very cute guys might I add, laughed and one of them a brown haired boy started to sway his arms along with me. Jane started to laugh and sped up while we talked about how cute those guys were. "I'll take the dark haired boy because he suits me don't ya think?" Jane laughed "I think he does!" I laughed along with Jane some more.

"Jane were here!" I said in awe as I looked at my dream school. "I know isn't magnificent!" Jane's eyes had a sparkle as she talked of the beauty of the school. Clemson University was before us. I saw the top of Tillman Hall and thought of the beauty of the history of this campus. The car came to stop in a parking place in front of Barnett Hall dormitories. We got out and grabbed our stuff. I sat my stuff down on the ground while I stretched, revealing my slim stomach under my green Hollister halter top. My brown hair was pulled up into a simple bun, my bangs hanging on my forehead hiding my big brown eyes. "Elle hurry up we need to register!" I grumbled and grabbed my stuff and followed her into the dorms.

We reached our room and found the door open and chaos unraveling inside. "Hello is there Casey Simpson in here?" Elle called through the little apartment. A slim girl ran to the door and looked at us. She had light brown hair with the big puppy dog hazel eyes. She had a dark denim skirt on with a turquoise tank top on. "Hi I'm Casey" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Hi I'm Elle and this is Jane we are rooming with you" Casey grinned and stood aside and signaled for us to come in. "Well I'm your RA also and I will be the only junior in this building this year." she walked over to a leather couch and sat down "I will be staying in the last room on the hall and ya'll will be sharing the second door on the left. Lydia and Kitty which aren't here yet will be in the room beside yours. Mary is in the room across from ya'll" I looked confused "Who will be in the first room on the right?" Casey laughed "They are having an experiment to see how six girls can live in the same dorm apartment as two boys and we have been selected to be those six girls" I looked at her to Jane with a worried look. "It will be fun!" Casey said. I just looked at her and Jane groaned "Their names are William Darcy and Charlie Bingley. They are two _single_ young men! I think we will have fun!" she said. As if on cue two guys came through the door. I noticed that they were from the BMW convertible we saw on the way here. I nudged Jane to see for herself. She did and silently groaned. The first one to acknowledge us was a red haired boy "Hi my name is Charlie Bingley and this is my friend Will Darcy" he said pointing to the dark haired boy. I stuck out my hand "My name is Elle Bennet and this is my sister Jane" He smiled at me but when his gaze fell on Jane it seemed as if nobody was I the room but themselves. I glanced at them and then turned my attention to Will Darcy "Hi I'm Elle" he nodded "You're the girl singing sweet home Alabama all summer long" he said with a grin on his face. I smiled back at him "Yes I am" he chuckled. "What's so funny?" Will turned towards Jane and Charlie "Them two love sick puppies" I laughed. "Where are you from?" he asked "Lexington" he smiled "I live at Myrtle Beach" I grinned "I love that place!" I exclaimed. "Good" he smiled

To me this was the perfect beginning of the school year.

this is the first chapter and if there is spelling, puncutaion mistakes then oh well because everybody makes mistakes. I hope you like the story so far and if you think it needs work then send me some constructive critisim..okay?? peace out for a while! :)))

PS I'm not doing anything this summer so I will probably update soon


	2. At the Party

Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

"Charlie, do you want to go to the party that they are having in front of Death Valley?" Will asked his friend as they were unpacking their stuff "Is the girls going to be there?" Will smirked "You mean is Jane going to be there?" Charlie's face turned a deep red to match his hair "Yes she will be there, only if Elle goes" Charlie took his attention away from his bags "You like Elle don't you?" Will looked over at his friend "No, she is barely tolerable not enough to tempt me though" Will frowned "you have the only pretty girl in this dorm" Charlie chuckled "She isn't mine" Will laughed "Yet" Will said as he grabbed some clothes to put in his dresser.

I walked out of my room to ask the guys if they wanted to come to go to the party with all of us girls. I walked to the door and was about to knock when she heard my name.

"You like Elle don't you?' I knew that was Charlie's happy voice. "No, she is barely tolerable not enough to tempt me though" I definitely knew that was Will. I felt the urge to barge in there and give him a piece of my mind but, I knew better. Well that and Jane just walked out of our room. I turned quickly "Did you ask them if they wanted to come?" I shook my head no "They sound busy to me" I said and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Jane walked into the living room "So are you going to get ready or what?" I looked at her and cocked my head up towards Jane "Yes" Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch. "I'm coming, I'm coming" I said as I twisted my hand out of hers and then flopped back on the couch

* * *

I walked into the parking lot in front of Death Valley with Jane following behind me. "Jane this is awesome!" Jane laughed "Wait until towards the middle when everybody is drunk or high" Elle looked at her "Haha" I looked around to see anybody I knew and the first person I spotted? You guessed it William Darcy! He is freaking everywhere I go! Casey tapped me on my shoulder "Will and Charlie is here let's go over there" I looked at her to Jane to the boys "Alright" I gave in. We walked over to the guys who were talking to each other "Charlie, Will hey!" Jane said. "Hey Jane! Would you like to dance?" Jane said yes and that left me standing with Will and Casey. "Well look at time I must get going!" Casey said. "Casey it's only eight!" but she already left leaving me here with Will. Great. "So do you dance Will?" he glanced at me "Only when forced" I looked at him "Okay" and then I walked away to find Charlotte, my life long best friend.

"Charlotte!" a girl with dull brown hair and mousy brown eyes came running towards me enveloping me in a hug. "Elle! Wow you look great honey, summer looks awesome on you!" I laughed "You know every time we see each other you say what every season we are in look awesome on me!" she laughed along with me. "Well they all look good on you!" I thanked her. "Charlotte you that guy over there, the tall mysterious guy?" I asked her "Yea that is Will Darcy isn't he a hunk!" I shook my head no "He is an arrogant jackass!" Charlotte looked at me confused "I over heard him talking with his friend Charlie about me and said…" (I think ya'll get the point now right?) Charlotte gasped "He said those mean things about my best friend! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" she started to walk over there but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back "No! If anybody confronts him it will be me!" Charlotte shrugged "Fine"

Jane came over to us and exchanged greetings with Charlotte and then turned to me "Charlie wants me to go to lunch with him tomorrow!" she said _over_excited. "That's awesome Jane!" she looked down "There's one more thing, I need you to be there and Charlie needs Will to be there" I started to back up "No!" I bumped into a hard muscular chest and abs. I looked up and there stood Will. My mouth stood agape "Will you dance with me?" I my mouth still was open in shock. "Umm…" he didn't even wait for an answer he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd.

* * *

hey. this is the second chapter i had this for a while (even before i added the story) so sorry kutestar i didnt feel like typing that over again and still right ch. 3 anyways i hope you like it peace out! :))


	3. Punches, mean words, and realizations

"Let go!" the grip on my arm tightened. "OW that hurts!" Darcy turned and rolled his eyes. I tried to twist my arm free "Will you let go NOW!" Suddenly a deep manly voice sounded from the side "She said let go" and then a fist flew past me and punched Darcy in the nose. Darcy stumbled back his hand covering his nose. My hands flew to my face, my eyes wide "Oh my gosh" I turned to face the person who most likely broke Darcy's nose (not that he didn't deserve it) "George Wickham at your service" I stood there my mouth agape. "Good arm" he laughed "Why thank you" I nodded my head "Yeah" He stood there with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Well what's your name?" he asked. Oh My God what's my name! "Um…like umm. Oh yea Elle" (nervous laugh! tehe) "Awesome, so I'll see you later?" I nodded my head "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't you? I'm rambling sorry. You can stop me at anytime now" he just stood there laughing "Oh that's nice" he smiled. "Well I got to Elle" He walked away. I stared after him in a hazy state unaware of my surroundings. "Elle who was that guy?" still staring where he disappeared in the crowd "Wickham" Jane looked where I was staring at "Earth to Elle" she waved her hand In front of my face. "Yes?" I turned to face her "What was that all about" Jane stood in front of me. "Well Darcy was pulling me over to dance and I was like no and he was like hurting me and then this really hot guy came and decked him" Jane's mouth was practically hanging down to the floor! "Will didn't deserve that!" Jane said in defense of Will "What yes he did!" I said (more like yelled) "I want to go home Jane!" she obliged and we headed towards our dorm

"Wow i _still_ can't believe he said that about you" Jane said (three days after I told her what Will said about me) "Jane for the last time he said that so get over it, I'm over it" We were sitting in the campus diner waiting for our food. "I just can't believe it he seems so nice!" I shrugged "Look I don't want to talk about right now and plus they just walked in so yeah" she turned around and waved them over "Oh great, why Jane why?" she turned and gave _that _look. I hate that look! "Hello girls!" Charlie said in his usaully happy self. "Hey Elle, Jane" a nasally voice squeaked out of Will. I burst out laughing "Elle!" Jane said in a motherly tone. Will held his hand over his nose. "What's going on?" Charlie asked. Everybody let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"Will what was that all about?" Charlie asked his friend while they left the diner "It was like me and Jane were the only two people there" Will sighed "I dont want to talk to her" Charlie "You like her and you know it, just ask her out for God's sake!" Will turned to face Charlie "I don't like her" Charlie sighed "Yea okay, that is why you talk about her every minute of every day!" Charlie laughed at the irony! "Whatever" Will walked away. "Where are you going, did I say something?"

Hey hope you like the chapter and thanks for the reviews from the past chapter, it made me happy :)) review!! peace out!! :))


	4. Author's Note

**I'm so so sorry but this isn't a new chapter! I won't be updating anytime soon because my Grandfather has a cancerous tumor on his liver and is having surgery on Monday so i won't update and I am sorry! Please be patient with me! **

**Yours Truly **

**SS Michelle! **

**peace out :))**


	5. The Clemson Newspaper

**Hey guys! I'm back and here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!****Elle POV**

Charlie walked into the living room with a quantum physics books in hand. He was reading while he was walking, always a bad idea. "Hey Charlie watch out" I said. He looked up but before he could see where he was going he walked right into the couch which made him fall on the couch. "Man are you clumsy!" I said while laughing my head off "Ha ha you're so funny" he said while trying to get up. Jane walked into the room "Oh My!" she said her hand flew to her face. She rushed to the couch and helped Charlie up. I was still laughing "That's not nice Elle" Jane said sternly. That made me laugh more. Charlie had a mock hurt expression on his face. "Wow Elle I thought you were nicer than that!" he pouted. "You should know by now that I am not nice, I might look nice but I'm not" Charlie laughed. Will walked in the room "What's going on guys?" he asked. Everybody looked up to him "Hi Will" everybody said in unison. "So I'll ask again what is going on?" I broke the silence "Well you see Charlie tripped on the sofa and fell on it and I laughed and called him clumsy and Jane came in helped him up and scolded me" Will smirked "Well serves you right you shouldn't have laughed at him" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I said. Will walked over to the door and started to walk out "So where are you going?" I asked. "Well I have class in like twenty minutes and I need to get some coffee from the local Starbucks. I laughed "Well I have a class too in fifteen minutes I think I will join you" I said. "Okay" he said. He walked out of the dorm. "Wow its called waiting" I said while laughing. "Well I'm off" I called out while I walked out of dorm. I caught up with Will. "I thought you were kidding about tagging along" he said stolidly (this guy has like no emotions or something) "Well I wasn't so you're stuck with me" he turned towards me with a 'wow you are weird' look. We walked the half of mile walk to the Starbucks silently. When we arrived he held the door open for me and also bought my coffee. We sat for about five minutes talking small talk. "So Elle what class are you going to?" he asked. "Well since I am an English major I have to take a course in Shakespeare's Plays and that is the class I am going to" I said. I looked up to the clock on the wall and saw I had class in like ten minutes "Dude I got to go like now!" he nodded acknowledging. He waved his 

hand. I returned his gesture and ran out of the building. I ran towards Tillman Hall where all my classes were at. I ran down the hall and straight into the classroom. There were a few college students getting their stuff out and the professor at the front of the auditorium. I sat in a chair towards the back of the room and got my stuff out for class. Class was like it always was. We talked about Shakespeare's _The Taming Of The Shrew. _I listened to the lecture and took notes diligently. I had to keep up a scholarship so I studied an hour every night and worked on my assignments and turned them in on time. "Ms. Bennet see me after class please" Professor Chapman called through the auditorium. I nodded and returned taking notes. The three hour class ended and I got my books and walked towards the front of the room. "Yes Professor?"I said when I got to his desk "Ms. Bennet you are one of my hardest working students I had this whole semester and I want you to be on the school's Newspaper" I smiled "I would love that!" I grinned even more when he gave me a press pass "I already had it made, I knew you would do it because you love to read and write" I thanked him and left and headed towards my next class.

**Will POV**

When Elle left the Coffee shop I left to but I went a different way, I went to all my classes like usually. Afterwards I headed back towards the dorm with a boatload of work to do and I wasn't looking forward to it. I was the Editor in Chief of the school's newspaper and I had to read over all the journalist writings and it wasn't fun. I haven't had a good journalist since last year in the first quarter but she transferred after the incident that happened between us. I missed her so much. Since the first party I went to this year I haven't been to any other ones because I knew Wickham would be there I didn't want to see him try to win over Elle and ruin her like he did to every other girl I was friends with. Ever since what he did to my family, my sister in particular I would never trust him with _any_ girl even one I didn't know. When I got in the dorm I heard voices coming from Elle and Jane's room. "Guess what Jane!" that had to be Elle "What?" that was Jane because the voice was sweet and kind. "I am on the 

school's newspaper!" Elle shrieked. I groaned, not only did I have to live with her I had to work with her! I wonder if she knows I am on the paper. The phone started to ring. I grabbed the phone "Hello" I said into the receiver "Aw Will just the man I wanted to talk to!" Professor Chapman paused "I have a new journalist for you, she is in one of my classes and she is an excellent reader and writer she will be essential to the paper" I put on a fake smile and replied "That's great Professor! Who is the new journalist for my paper?" I asked politely "Her name is Elizabeth Bennet" I heard Elle coming out of her room and walked into the walk in kitchen "Elizabeth Bennet? On my newspaper?" I asked like I was thinking. I saw Elle's head snap up at the mention of her name and the paper. She stared at me. "Yes I think she will be a good edition to the paper" I said. "Alright then I will let you go" I said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Um Will are you on the Newspaper?" Elle asked. I looked up at her "Yes I am the editor in chief for the newspaper" Elle's eyes widened. "What?!" she screamed.

**Hoped you like it! It shouldn't be long until the next chapter :))**

**peace out :)) plz review **


	6. Dinner and a Show

**Hey guys sorry about the wait! R&R plz!**

**Elle POV**

"What?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "You work on the newspaper? Oh my God!" she turned around and muttered a curse "Is that a bad thing?" he asked as if nothing was wrong. She turned around aggravated "Yes that is a bad thing, not only do I have to put up with you at the dorm now I have to put up with you at work!"

I turned to walk out of the room "Wait Elle" I turned back around "I know we don't like each other but you are a great writer and I haven't had a good writer on the paper since last year's first semester and then she moved" I raised my brow "I'll think about it" I said, not fully convinced I should do this, "What section would I write in?" I asked. He looked at me and then he looked at his hands "Um I have an opening in the front page and in sports take your pick" he said. I smiled, front page would be the best thing ever "I'll take front page" I said in a business like voice trying to conceal the excitement.

"Okay I'll set" a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "I'll get it" I walked to the door and opened it not expecting an overly excited George Wickham holding a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses. I stood my mouth agape (every time I see him my mouth is agape…weird) "Um hello George" he smiled and walked right in to the living room "What are you doing here" said a tight-lipped Will Darcy. His blue eyes had veil of anger clouding them "I came to see the beautiful witty Elle Bennet" George said in a cheerful manner "Hi George" I said again dumbly "Ah yes my gorgeous Elle I have come here to sweep you off your feet and take you to dinner" he said.

"She can't she already has a date tonight" said Will. My mouth formed an O. "With whom?" George and I asked in unison "With me and we will be late if we don't hurry" he walked towards me grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and down the hallway. "What is that all about?"

I asked impatiently. I pulled my hand free from his grasp. "I was saving you from that monster" he said curtly. "You what?!" he looked at me "Don't tell me you actually think that man is a respectable gentleman who would treat you with dignity?" he asked in a cold tone. "What if I do?" he just muttered something I couldn't hear "Wait a minute why do you even care?" I asked. He turned to face me "I care because I care about you especially since you became involved with that person" I glared at him "You have no right to interfere with my life okay so just leave me alone" I yelled.

We had already made our way to the parking lot where it was deserted. We just stood there facing each other, my eyes glared at him his eyes had an angry frustrated look in them. I turned swiftly on my heel and started to walk away "Elle please just hear me out ok" it was Will. I turned around "Fine I will but don't think much of it" I said. I walked back to him. "Well should we discuss this over dinner?" he asked. I nodded, "Okay but nothing fancy" He gestured to his BMW convertible. "You know I love your car" he smiled "Well I like yours better Elle"

He walked over to the passenger side of the car and held the door open for me "You don't have to do I capable to open a car door myself" I said, I stepped in the car. He got in and we drove to a quaint little hole in the wall place down the road from the campus. He helped out of the car and we walked into the restaurant. A host came up "Yes Sir?" he asked. Will stepped towards him and whispered something on his ear "Yes of course right this way" he ushered us to booth way in the back of the restaurant away from all the other tables. "Your server will be right with you" he said politely "Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

He took his napkin and placed in his lap he did the same for me "Well as you probably guessed George Wickham is an old acquaintance of mine, I had the pleasure of knowing him since infancy" a waiter came and took our drink orders and Will ordered our food as well. "As I was saying his father was our gardener and they lived with us. Soon his father had a heart attack and died shortly after, my father always liked Wickham and took him in as his own son. A couple of years ago my father died and left a great inheritance for George, my sister, and myself. George ran away and gambled his inheritance off in a couple of weeks he came back and asked for more money and I refused to give him any. He then professed passionate love for my sister and tried to get him to marry him. She refused because she knew of his tricks but he raped her leaving her pregnant and alone. She now has two beautiful twin girls that she raises in England at a house that our family owns called Pemberly" Our waiter came back with our orders.

"Wow" that was the only word I could think of. "I'm so sorry about being a jerk to you about him" I said quietly. He smiled "its okay I just don't want him to hurt anybody else" I smiled "Thanks you're really a nice guy sometimes" we both laughed. "So we should eat before this turns cold" he said "What did you order me anyways?" I asked suspiciously. He laughed "Oh just some crab meat and penne" I smiled "That's my favorite!"

**Hope you liked it this was the third version of this chapter i wrote and my favorite! Darcy gets in a little pit with Wickham next chapter! R&R**


	7. Aww the beauty of love

**Elle POV**

"She was like 'Why would you want to be a writer?' and that's how I decided writing was destined for me!" I declared proudly. Will turned and looked at me "Really you only wanted to write because your mother didn't want you to be?" I nodded "Defiantly I've always been like that doing things I wasn't supposed to…I even kissed a girl!" I started singing the song 'I kissed a Girl' by Katie Perry. Will just shook his head and laughed, it wasn't long before I couldn't help but laugh. "You know I'm glad we could be able to get to know each other this past week" I smiled at the statement "Yea this is a beginning of a wonderful friendship" I stated. "Elle you want to go to dinner tonight we can get Charlie and Jane to come as well" I smiled "Yes I would love to"

**Three hours later **

"Jane hurry up we are going to be late!" Jane waved her hand "Oh we won't now come here so I can do your hair and makeup" I groaned "Okay" I sat on the stool in front of the mirror "Okay let's see what we can do with that mop of hair" Jane said without looking up.

**Will POV**

"What's taking the girls so long?" I paced back and forth the room. Charlie put a hand on my shoulder "You know I think you do like Elle" I looked at Charlie "Yes I do and I am going to tell her tonight" Charlie smiled "Finally!" Charlie exclaimed. The door to the girls room opened, I stopped and stood there waiting. Elle came out wearing a short black dress and black heels. Her hair was pulled in a French twist. She looked ravishing! She wore little makeup but she was still beautiful. "You look beautiful Jane" Charlie said as he kissed Jane's hand. I stood there still staring at Elle. "You look stunning" I said, my eyes on Elle the whole time. She smiled "Thanks"

**Elle POV**

"Well shall we go?" Charlie said. Everybody agreed and walked to the door. Will put my arm through his as we walked out the door. "So where are we going that you said we had to dress all fancy like?" Will laughed "I love when you talk all country like!" he said. I coughed "Excuse me? Is that mockery I hint?" I asked like I was offended. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when he gave me a 'what if it is' look. Soon he took off laughing too. "So whose car are we taking?" Charlie asked. "I vote for Will's car!" I said. "I call shotgun" I added. Everybody laughed "Yes I can bother Elle the whole ride there!" Charlie exclaimed. "Alright if you do that I will sit in the back with Jane" his eyes widened "But I want to sit with Jane!" I laughed "You sound like a six year old" I said through laughter. "So" he said. Then everybody burst out laughing. We got in the car and drove silently towards the restaurant where I still didn't know where it was or what it was.

We drove on streets bordered with huge oak trees shielding us from the demanding sun; the street held respectable small homes with kids running free on the lawn with their friends. The parents watching from the porch with the other parents, sipping from their glasses of ice cold sweet tea with lemon adorning the glasses. The kids never ran out of energy they would keep running on the lawn until the 

parents called for diner or said lets come inside it getting dark. We drove from that street to another with bigger houses, the houses on this street was different they held coldness, held the feeling of being brought up with demands that can't be accomplished. The houses didn't have kids running around in the front yards; they didn't have parents sipping iced tea. They were just houses. "I grew up in that house" Will pointed to the biggest house on the street. It had a perfectly manicured lawn and three garages all filled with expensive cars. There was no love in that house, no feeling. As I was thinking about the house will grew up in Charlie was talking about when he would come and play at that house, he was afraid to touch anything. "I would be too" I said. He turned and faced me "Why? It is just like any other home" I looked at him "Are you kidding me your family probably had a bunch of antiques in there I would be afraid that I would break anything" I said. He didn't reply. The car navigated through the neighborhood until it came to the main highway. A couple of minutes later we came up to a restaurant with classical music pouring through the door. I only saw expensive cars like Will's. We pulled up and a valet came and opened the door for us. Will tossed the valet his keys nonchantly. "Wow so are you always so carefree when you go to these places?" I asked. He turned and faced me "It is just an act I put on when I am around the people I grew up with that always liked me because of my money" He pulled my hand through his and we walked into the restaurant. I glanced behind me and saw Jane and Charlie holding hands whispering and laughing with each other softly. I smiled, love was in the air. I looked at Will and smiled his hair even though he had tried to tame it; it was falling in his face over his beautiful eyes. I stopped myself _I can't be having these feelings they aren't logical! Yes we had a couple good times but he is still Will Darcy! _I mentally slapped myself.

**Will POV **

She was so beautiful sitting across from me putting her napkin silently on her lap. The waiter tried to put it on her lap like the waiters are supposed to do but she gently flicked her wrist in the universal sign of I can do it myself. A few curls of her hair were falling out of her bun shading her eyes. This was the girl I thought to myself. All those weeks of belittling myself of her charm and beauty were put to no use because I loved this women and I had to face it. I ordered for everybody because it was my treat and nobody opposed but Elle had that challenging look in her eye when I ordered her spicy shrimp penne. We got our food in twenty minutes top and began to eat and talk and laugh. There wasn't a thing that Elle and I argued over. Jane and Charlie were absorbed in their own little world. Slipping each other smiles and laughs. It was sweet. I hoped I could be that way with Elle one day. I looked at her; she was trying to pick up a piece of penne pasta. She was staring intently in that plate but suddenly she looked up at me to find that I was staring at her she smiled and laughed at herself and blushed a deep red. I smiled at how innocent she could look but when I knew she was far from it.


	8. Yet again: Author's Note

**Hello my readers,**

**I am taking over greek chic's story Lies, Love, and Deceit since she has decided to give fanfic up but even though I am taking over a story CE will not be forgotten! I promise you that! **

**I am just finishing up the Twilight saga and will be writing Twilight fanfics after i finish writing my pride and prejudice fanfics. **

**Thank you avid readers and onlookers and please review my other work and please as always read and review!**

**Yours truly,**

**SS Michelle**


	9. On the road again

**Elle POV**

I like dancing when I was little I was all jazz and ballet but when I got older I got into soccer. We had reached the dance club, Jane knew I hated these things but she insisted to come anyways. I had only danced twice with Will and we decided to sit down, "So Will what sports do you play?" I asked "Well I used to play football when I was young but I found out about soccer I started playing and I love the sport" he said proudly. "Really!? I play soccer too!" he smiled "When need to have a one on one someday" he said. We stopped talking for a minute until a thought came in my head. "Hey Will you wanna skip this place and play one on one?" He smiled "You read my mind" I grabbed my purse, Will and I walked out the dance club and headed for the car. We got in and headed towards the campus. "So where are we gonna to play? He asked. "Ok when we get to the dorm grab an overnight bag" I said. Will stopped the car "What? I thought we were playing soccer?" he asked bewildered. I laughed "We are going to Lexington to play!" He forced a smile "Why?" I laughed again. "In Lexington my home town unless you forgot, my parents own a soccer field, batting cages, baseball fields, basketball courts, a pool, tennis courts, and a beach volleyball box." He laughed. "Well we won't get in trouble and you get to stay in a five star hotel!" He was really confused now. "What?" I laughed "My parents own all that and a five star hotel duh! Haven't you heard of Bennett's Longebourn Spa and Resorts? We have twenty in South Carolina!" He laughed "Yea I thought your last name was familiar! My cousin works as general manager down in the Charleston location" I smiled "Lena! She is my best friend down there! Her kids are adorable aren't they! Look just like her! I just adore her!" she smiled. They got to the dorm grabbed some stuff and headed towards the door. "Wait isn't there a Longebourn in Clemson?" Will asked "Um yes but I can't go there due to some bad behavior" Will laughed "He can we drive my car?" I asked. "Yea I love classic mustangs especially red convertibles" I grinned "They are my favorite my dad actually started the mustang craze in my family and I loved them since I could remember" he laughed "Are you and your dad close?" I nodded "I love him man! I don't really think I could say the same about my mom because she is nothing like me and all we do is argue! She tried to marry Jane and I off when we were in high school!" Will looked shocked "Wow I can't believe that!" I looked at him "Well ya should because it is true!" Will looked slightly amused "Your mom is weird" he said after a five second pause "Yea she is and the worse thing is the farther I get away somehow she finds a way to come back into my life and try to marry Jane off!"

Now he looked confused and I laughed "I thought she wants to marry both of you off" he asked. I nodded "Yea she does but she gave up on me when I cussed her out after she tried to force this guy to date me and he was willing to date me too and I didn't even know him it was creepy!" I said exasperated.

We walked into the cool night air. It always surprised me on how the air in the upstate was so different from the midlands and the coast. I loved it the midlands, where I grew up, was so humid all the time until the end of September and began the cycle again in March. We made it to the car; the old mustang gleamed in the moonlight.

"Hey you don't mind that we do this right?" I asked timidly. "No I did mind at first but man college is getting to me I need a break" he paused, staring out over the trees "how long are we staying?" he asked "Um doesn't matter as long as you want, but you will get tired of me pretty soon I think" he laughed.

He threw his bags in the backseat and I followed suit and got in the car pressing on the gas pedal, leaving the old Clemson campus behind. I twisted through the winding roads following the well ridden road to my childhood home. I could barely call it home now though, right now Elle Bennet had no home but the open road winding and turning behind her.

We sat there in peaceful silence not the awkward silences we usually sat through. This felt right the friendship I started with Will. Not interrupting the silence I sped up, the car's engine gave a reeve and wheeled through the turns and winds of the road silently making its way to a old forgotten road behind a luxurious hotel.


	10. Soccer and commitments

**I know I havent updated in forever but please forgive me! I was kinda having a writers block. So here is chapter ten! YAYAYAYAY!**

* * *

When we got there two hours later it was twelve midnight. We grabbed our stuff and walked in the hotel. Lydia apparently was actually working tonight and was standing behind the concierge desk.

"Elle what are you doing here? Who's he? Where is Jane?"

I smiled at her "Lye this is Will Darcy he is a friend of mine you could say, I am here to play soccer and ditch school, and finally Jane is on a date with Charlie Bingley back up in Clemson."

Lydia nodded and handed me a key to my favorite room "It was nice to meet you Will. Have a nice stay!"

Will and I started towards the stairs "Oh Elle! Dads gonna kill you when he finds out!" I turned back and told Lydia to shut it then headed up the stairs, Will trailing closely behind.

"Elle what was that all about?" I sighed "That is my youngest sister Lydia and she probably thinks you are my boyfriend and that is why she said that dad would probably kill me when he found out I was here!"

Will nodded "Okay so what now?" I smiled "We unpack and go to sleep because I am beat from driving all night!" Will nodded again "Sounds like a plan!"

When we go to the room I gasped, I had forgotten it had only one bed! "I am so sorry Will! I didn't think it would have only one bed!" Will smirked "Its fine"

We unpacked and then made our way to bed with a line of pillows separating us. We both said good night and drifted asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Will asleep next to me. I got up slowly not trying to wake up Will. I made my way to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I wore a pair of blue soccer shorts and a white tee shirt. I pulled on some socks and my old cleats.

I slipped out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Mom" I called through the humongous kitchen.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" Fanny Bennet walked up to Lizzie and pulled me in a hug.

"I came to visit and I brought a friend" Mother sighed "Oh just a friend" she turned back to retreat to the stove.

"It's a he!" with that my mother was back in a flash "That kind of friend I see! I knew college would be just the trick!" I laughed at her

"He is just a friend Mom!" Fanny shook her head and muttered something unheard to me.

I grabbed an apple and waved goodbye to my mother but she just shook her head. I took a deep bite from the apple and walked out the kitchen.

I ran into a hard muscled chest. "Oof" I felt myself falling but wasn't fully aware of it. I felt two arms grab my arms and pulled me up. The touch was electric. I looked up to my rescuer. It was Will

"I'm sorry Will" I said "It's okay. I was actually looking for you" I smiled. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Well here I am!" Will still held me in his arms but we didn't notice.

"What do you wanna do? I don't know about you but it is nice outside and I want to play some soccer!" I exclaimed

"That was why I was looking for you so we could play!" I grinned. I grabbed his hand and led him outside to the sweltering heat.

We walked to the shed to get the goals and a ball. Inside he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. Fire coursed its way through my body, burning me insensible.

He broke our kiss and looked me in the eyes, looking for an answer I didn't even know myself. "What happens now?" I asked

He grinned and stole another kiss from my lips "It means" he begun, love dancing in his eyes, "that I like you a lot and I wish you feel the same way about me" His eyes questioning me once more. I nodded yes and bit my lip.

"Will are we still playing soccer?" He just grinned down at me and shook his head no. He took my hand and pulled me back towards the hotel, stealing kisses from my lips on the way there.

We walked through the private section of the hotel where my family lived. My father saw us "Elle who is this?" I looked up at Will and smiled "He is…"

Will interrupted "Her boyfriend"

My father, Tom Bennett, sighed "Finally my favorite daughter gets a boyfriend! Do you know who long I have waited for this moment? Now where are my manners? My name is Thomas Bennett"

Will extended his hand "My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy but please call me Will"

My father shook Will's hand "It was good meeting you Will" Will nodded

"So now what are we doing?" I said after my father left us alone.

"I was thinking we could back to the room and watch some films while I hold you in my arms" I smiled

"I would love to but I want to kick your butt in soccer so come on!" I ran outside and got the goals and a ball. Will reluctantly stepped out on the field.

"Let's make this interesting" I said "loser takes the winner to dinner" Will stuck his hand out

"Deal" I shook his hand.

* * *

Sweat dripping down my forehead I locked eyes with Will "Where did you learn to play soccer like that?" He laughed

"I was born in England and lived there until two years ago when I moved to the states. They teach hard core soccer over there" I laughed

"That's why you have a British accent! I thought you were faking it or something!" He came up to me and planted a kiss on my forehead

"Now where would you get an idea like that from?" I laughed in wrapped my arms around his waist cling close to his body.

"Now don't you go and try to make me forget our little deal! You are still taking _me _to dinner tonight!" I reached up and kissed his lips with all the passion I could muster. He groaned deeply.

"Oh really?" I said seductively. I kissed jaw then worked my way to his neck. He groaned even deeper, I looked up at him "Do you want to go back to the room and order champagne and snuggle up and watch some movies?"

He looked down agony ripped through his eyes. "UGHHH!" He grabbed me up and carried me back across the field planting soft kisses across my face.

"Now Mr. Darcy what do you plan to do to me" He staggered and put me down

"Please don't do that it makes me weak and I want to honor you" I frowned

"Fine we will go to dinner but I still have to shower"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME GREAT JOY!**


End file.
